The Bet
by Awkwardsilence512
Summary: Summary: Austin made a bet with Dez that he could get Ally to loose her virginity to him. The plan goes all well... until he starts to really get interested in Ally. What happens when Austin actually starts having feelings for her in the process? Will sparks fly... or just start a reckless fire?
1. It started here

The Bet.

**By:Awkwardsilence512**

**A/N: Hey guys, in one of my other stories, I mentioned that I had a lot of other stories from when I took a break from writing. Here's another one of them. My first A&A fanfic. R&R please? Stay awkward!xD**

* * *

**Summary: Austin made a bet with Dez that he could get Ally to loose her virginity to him. The plan goes all well... until he starts to really get interested in Ally. What happens when Austin actually starts having feelings for her in the process? Will sparks fly... or just start a reckless fire?**

**Chap. 1**

It all started when Ally and I were writing a new song together.

"Okay, so I was thinking the chorus could go..."

"_I'm done being serious, I wanna hang out now. No more Business Trips I wanna just play now."_

"What do you think?" she said with a giddy expression.

"Ally... it sounds like a little rebellious kid song..."

"Well, didn't they say to make a song that describes yourself?"

she said with a smirk.

"Oh Ally Dawson, you don't know that you just started a tickle war!" I said instantly attacking her sides.

"AUSTIN! S-STOP THAT!" She screamed as she squirmed around hopelessly and out of breath.

So I let her go, Both of us laughing now.

"Wow. You two totally look like a couple when you do stuff like that." Dez said as he walked into the room.

"Oh my gosh, that's really funny. Me and Austin? Pshhhhhh No! He's like my best friend and my brother rapped into one." Ally said. I couldn't agree more. I could never think of Ally like that, no matter how pretty or how cute she looked in her skimpy outfits. Period.

"Yeah right. I don't see this 'act' going on much longer, everyone has noticed how close you two have gotten." Dez said, walking out.

"Can you believe him? As if I'd like YOU."

I think she realized what she just said and backtracked.

"I mean, it's not because you're not attractive to me, you're beautiful!...Uhh.. not actually beautiful.. more like handsome. Because you're a guy and a-and you're very cute and... wait no! I- I mean you are but... wait no!"

I found her babbling like this to be extremely amusing but I had to put her out of her misery.

"Ally. Calm down. I understand and I couldn't agree more. I could never date you either ... I mean look at you."

Her eyes widened and she hit me on the arm. HARD.

"Ouch! I was just kidding with you! Gosh, Ally. Hold your temper better than that." I said, still rubbing my arm to sooth the pain.

"OOPS! I'm sorry." she said, not sounding sorry at all. In fact, she sounded as if she couldn't care less that I was in pain.

"And see that's why I wasn't kidding."

She gasped and hit me on the arm again as she stormed out.

"OOH looks like somebody's mad." Dez said as he walked back in the room.

"Dude, she already murdered my arm, why antagonize her more?"

I said halfheartedly.

"To make sure she didn't come back, so she wouldn't hear this."

He said locking the door behind him.

"Uh dude. I love you man but I'm not into that 'expressing' shit. I only like girls." I said getting up hesitantly.

"I'm not going to touch you! Ugh." He said with a disgusted shiver.

"Okay, what's up then? Why'd you lock the door?"

I said still a little freaked.

"Because man, I think Ally likes you. Or she wouldn't have gotten mad like that."

"Dez, we were just playing around."

"Yeah right. Cut to the chase, I'm tired of the flirting between you two, but neither of you will do anything. I bet you won't get Ally to loose her virginity to you." Dez said with a frustrated, yet amused expression.

"What?! No! Have you lost your mind? This is ALLY we're talking about! She's like my fucking sister!" I said, getting madder every second we talked about it.

"What? Scared little Ally wouldn't give it up and you'd loose?" Dez said with a grin on his face. He knew how to get to me.

"Oh please, I could get Ally easily if I wanted. We both know that. Hell! Everyone should know that!" I said, feeding into the plan.

"So are you in? $50 bucks for you if you win, $50 for me if I win."

"...Deal. Get my money ready cause I'll win within the week!"

I said, not thinking about what I knew Dez would say.

"Wanna bet on that? $100 for you if you do, $100 for me if you don't."

"...YOU'RE ON!" I said shaking his hand to make it official. And immediately when my pride and cockiness was done taking over, my smarts kicked in... 1 minute too late.

"Wait! No!" I said panicking.

"Too late, no going back. You're in deep now. The game has begun." He with a devilish smile and walking out on it.

Oh great. Now I have something besides a song to worry about. Just Great.


	2. More complications

_**"The Bet" an Auslly romance story...**_

**By: Awkwardsilence512**

**A/N:****I DO NOT OWN THE SONGS USED IN THIS STORY, OR A&A. Anyway, what do you think of this chapter? I made sure everyone from the main cast got a chance to say something in this one. Well... R&R everyone!xD *****fanfirl moment, Pass Me By.. #R5 tho! *cough cough* yeah. amazing... RIGHT? * Okay, I'm done. but umm yeah. Thanks for reading! enjoy!(:**

* * *

**Ally's POV:**

I'm helping Austin write a new song and well... it seems as if this is my song. He's just so far away whenever we're together. Like right now, he didn't even notice when I walked away from the piano and started working on the song by myself. I've only come up with a little bit of it so far.

_**I need you, boo, I gotta see you, boo  
And the hearts all over the world tonight  
Said the hearts all over the world tonight  
And I need you, boo, I gotta see you, boo  
And the hearts all over the world tonight  
Said the hearts all over the world tonight**_

Austin probably thinks it's too lovey dovey.

"No. I actually like it." He said suddenly, then I realized I was talking out loud.

I looked up and saw him smiling at me for the first time today.

"I'm glad you're finally out of that trance you've been in all day." I said laughing at him.

"I'm sorry. It's just that... something's been on my mind for a while."

"Oh. It's okay. By the way, Dez told me I should ask you to go to Cassidy's party tomorrow night. You in?" I said, fake twirling my hair.

"Uhh... sure. Yeah. Sounds good."

"Okay, I'll see you tomorrow. I was supposed to go to some music convention with my dad, he hasn't noticed I'm late yet though."

"ALLY! I SAID WE NEEDED TO BE GONE BY 7:30, IT'S 8:49!" My dad screamed from down stairs.

"I think he just noticed." Austin said with a grin.

"Shut up!" I called to him as I walked out.

**Austin's POV:**

I thought I was hiding my concerns well, but I guess not since Ally can see it all over my face apparently. Or maybe she just knows me that well. Dez can play dirty though. How dare he tell Ally to "Ask Me Out" ? Who does he think he is?

"Aw man. That must have been awkward huh? Knowing what you have to do and all." Trish said walking in casually.

"W- what are you talking about.?" I stuttered nervously. There's no way Dez told her. No way. If she told Ally, there's no chance of anything happening. Matter of fact, she'd hate me.

"Dez told me. Don't worry, I won't tell Ally. I think it's actually really interesting, considering you and Ally like each other." She said smiling.

"Oh my god, why does everyone think I like Ally? I DON'T LIKE ALLY."

"Bu-"

"NO BUTS! I DON'T LIKE ALLY!"

"Austin. Just calm down. If you say you don't like her, then you just don't like her." She said heading for the door.

"Thank you. My god." I said.

"Even though you do like her." She said with a wink.

"UGHHHHH!" I threw the piano seat at the wall and grabbed my bag. As I was walking out, Dez came in.

"Since when does fucking a hot chick make you so stressed dude?"

Dez asked sarcastically.

"She's not just some chick. She's more than that... And... and I love her. She's worth more than any of my other ex's. I just... I can't do it. Sorry bro but the Bet is off." I said about to leave again.

"I don't think you wanna do that."

"And why is that?" I said not turning around.

"Well... I can tell her what you just said and she'll be freaked and never talk to you again..." He stated.

"You wouldn't."

"... You're right... I could just let her listen to the whole thing."

"How could she list-" I was cut short by the sound of recorded voices... He recorded our conversation.!

"Sorry man. But you really don't have the choice to back out." He said.

"What the hell do YOU get out of all of this?" I asked finally turning back around.

"$100. I hope you didn't already forget the bet."

I scoffed. "I couldn't even if I tried."

"Alright then man. Look, to make this happen a little faster, I told Ally to "invite" you to Cassidy's party tomorrow night. You have the perfect opportunity. Just get it over with already if you can get her as easily as you claim." Dez said.

"Whatever." I said, turning back around and walking out.

"Hey! Wait! I'm gonna need some proof of it too." He said grinning.

"What does that mean? You want me to record her too?" I asked, worry obvious in my voice.

"No. Of course not."

"Oh thank g-"

"You have to video tape it."

As I let what he said sink in, I got even more angry.

"DEZ! That wasn't apart of the deal!" I said, ready to choke him if anymore stupid words came out of his mouth.

"See that's where you messed up. It wasn't a deal. It was a Bet." He said, getting around me before I could get my hands around his neck.

Since when did he- Oh. My. God.

"So Austin... who's this bet about?" Ally asked innocently, peeking around the door.


	3. Questions and games

**The Bet.**

**By: Awkwardsilence512**

**Previously on, "The Bet" **

_**"You have to video tape it."**_

_**As I let what he said sink in, I got even more angry.**_

_**"DEZ! That wasn't apart of the deal!" I said, ready to choke him if anymore stupid words came out of his mouth.**_

_**"See that's where you messed up. It wasn't a deal. It was a Bet." He said, getting around me before I could get my hands around his neck.**_

_**Since when did he- Oh. My. God.**_

_**"So Austin... who's this bet about?" Ally asked innocently, peeking around the door.**_

* * *

Chapter 3: Questions and Games

**Austin's POV:**

"So Austin... who's this bet about?" Ally asked innocently, peeking around the door.

Ohhhh no... this is bad... uhh.. come on make up a lie! I was mentally exploding right now.

"Uhh what sex? UHH.. I mean.. what bet?" I asked, visibly freaking out.

"Austin.. Even though I have baby hair and I'm small... I was not born yesterday. I can see right through your lies every time you try Austin, you know that." She said, stepping closer.

"I know what's going on. I know who the bet's about." she continued.

"Y-you do? Look, it was just a bet! I never meant to hurt you. Please, please, please forgive me Ally. I'm sorry!" I panicked, she hesitated for a moment before answering back.

"...Why would I care about what you do with Cassidy?" she said, turning her head to the side and raising her eyebrow.

"...You think the bet's about Cassidy? ...YEAH! BECAUSE THE BET IS ABOUT CASSIDY! YEAH! W-WHY WOULD YOU CARE? YOU LITTLE... GUMMY BEAR YOU! Yup.. GOTTA GO!" Wow._ Note to self: Get better at lying._

**Ally's POV: **

After Austin sped off out of the room, I went out a few minutes later too. Trish saw me and started walking with me.

"Ally, you're a great actress!" She said suddenly.

"What?" I asked wondering what she was talking about.

"I know you heard at least half of what they were talking about in there. I know because half the store heard half of it too. Why didn't you bust him?"

I thought about my answer before I said it...

"Cause I decided I'm gonna have a little fun with this bet first."

* * *

It was the night of Cassidy's party. I had on a black crop top that said, "PURE SEXY", tight, black, ripped skinny jeans that were hugging my curves, and white high top converse shoes. My ombre hair was straightened and pulled over my shoulder. I was rocking some smokey eye shadow with dark lip stick on and Rocker hoop earrings. Perfect.

**Austin's POV: **

The echo of Ally's voice boomed in my head, mixed with Dez and I's bet. How could I be so stupid? I should have changed the subject as soon as he mentioned Ally like that. But no, what did I do instead? Become a total shit and make a bet that I could get my best friend to sleep with me! Real smart, huh? Now I have to go pick her up with all this on my mind. Consider me lucky if I don't get into a crash on the way to her house.

Despite my thoughts, I quickly put my clothes on and started out the door. Almost in an eagerly way... Almost.

**Ally's POV: **

Right at 8:30, Austin knocked on my door. I tried not to look too excited about what my plans were for him as I opened it.

"Hey, you ready to go?" I asked. ...No reply.

I looked closely and finally noticed a bit of drool coming from the corner of his mouth.

"Close your mouth, flies might get in." I whispered in his ear, sending shivers down his spine, then walking past him.

"Umm, what? I was just looking at the game on your TV. Go gators!"

He said, trying to sound casual.

It was weird because there wasn't even a TV in my living room.

I simply replied with an, "Oh. Okay."

As soon as we got into the car, my plan went into action.

"My lips are chapped, where's my-CRAP!"

I "accidentally" dropped my chap stick under his seat.

"I'll get that for you!" Austin said frantically.

"NO, no. I got it. But thanks." I said before bending over his "male parts" to pick it up. When I got up,(5 minutes later.) I brushed his inner thigh and he tensed up.

"Austin, You okay?"

"Yeah. I'm good." he said quickly and blushing because my hand was still pressing against him through his jeans, in "that" area.

"Kay. I don't want you getting too nervous before the party even begins." I pushed down the urge to laugh. If only he knew the type of party I was talking about...

**A/N: Hey guys, sorry this chap is short but I might post a bonus chapter tomorrow to make up for it. So what do ya think? This is personally my favorite chapter cause it shows that even ALLY can have a dirty side. I guess that's for the reader's to tell though. Thanks for reading and don't forget to R&R! If no one is reviewing, then I'll think no one is reading.. then i won't update anymore. But uhhh... yeah.! Enjoy.!xD**


	4. Almost there sike!

**The Bet. **

**By:Awkwardsilence512 **

**A/N: Hey guys! Thank you so much for all the reviews I've been getting! I really appreciate it. I literally get this big, goofy grin on my face whenever I see that someone else has reviewed. But anyway, here's the new chap and I hope you enjoy it! R&R please? Let me know you still like it so I can keep my inspiration up!xD**

* * *

**Previously on, "The Bet" …**

_**"...You think the bet's about Cassidy? ...YEAH! BECAUSE THE BET IS ABOUT CASSIDY! YEAH! W-WHY WOULD YOU CARE? YOU LITTLE... GUMMY BEAR YOU! Yup.. GOTTA GO!" Wow.**____** Note to self: Get better at lying.**_

_**heard at least half of what they were talking about in there. I know because half the store heard half of it too. Why didn't you bust him?"**_

_**I thought about my answer before I said it...**_

_**"Cause I decided I'm gonna have a little fun with this bet first."**_

_**I "accidentally" dropped my chap stick under his seat.**_

_**"I'll get that for you!" Austin said frantically.**_

_**"NO, no. I got it. But thanks." I said before bending over his "male parts" to pick it up. When I got up,(5 minutes later.) I brushed his inner thigh and he tensed up.**_

_**"Austin, You okay?"**_

_**"Yeah. I'm good." he said quickly and blushing because my hand was still pressing against him through his jeans, in "that" area.**_

_**"Kay. I don't want you getting too nervous before the party even begins." I pushed down the urge to laugh. If only he knew the type of party I was talking about...**_

* * *

_**Chapter 4: Almost there... sike! **_

**Austin's POV: **

Maybe I won't have such a problem with this after all. It's like ever since we got in the car, she has been purposely, yet, innocently teasing me! From the "chapstick" accident to the "chapstick accident" part 2, the "fixing my shirt" incident, and then, worst of all, the "spilled drink" accident! This girl has no idea what type of effect she's having on me right now.

~**Flashback**~

"Austin, can I have some of your drink?" Ally asked.

"Alls, of course you can. We've been friends for too long, I don't get why you still ask for the simple stuff as if I'd say no."

I said with a laugh. She laughed too and grabbed my drink.

"You're right. Of all the things I've done for you and you've done for me, I don't know why I even bother asking for – OH NO! I'M SO SORRY AUSTIN! Here... let me clean that up for you."

She spilled my drink on me and bent down in front of me.

"UHH... what do you think you're doing?" I asked, scared because of all the other things she'd "accidentally" done earlier that night.

She started rubbing my crotch, trying to get the spiked punch out.

"Mmmmhhhhuuuuhhhh... Ally... Please." she took that the wrong way and started rubbing harder. I tried to fight the groan that escaped my lips involuntarily. For a moment I could swear, she heard it and laughed.

"Ally...mmm... shit... please stop. I-it's okay. Just please stop." I begged, trying and failing to keep my voice balanced.

"No. Let me just..." she trailed off and started rubbing again. Then she gasped and I hoped she wasn't doing it for the reason I knew it was. I looked down and realized... I was hard.

"Uhh, no. I'm fine." I said. My friends looked over and noticed what was going on.

"Hey man! Don't be shy! She's hot!" Trent called as I ran out, into the bathroom.

~**End of Flashback~ **

Someone knocked on the door.

"Go away."

"Austin? Are you okay? I'm sorry I-"

"Go away Ally."

"...Please."

_Don't let her in. You know what's gonna happen if you let her in. Do you see the condition you're because of her? Send her on her way. DON'T LET HER IN!_

I thought to myself. But the words came out faster than I could stop them.

"Come in."

She opened the door and closed it.

"Hi." she said lightly.

I looked back at her and said, "Hi." back.

"You can sit down if you want." Those were the worst words I could say.

She walked up to me and sat in my lap, straddling me and grinding her core into mine.

"I'm sorry." she said, pouting and biting her bottom lip. I looked Ally up and down and licked my lips. She looked _so_ fucking sexy right now. As I felt her heat, I started to get hard again.

She looked down and back up at me.

"Is that for me?"

Before I could get a chance to answer her, she pressed her lips against mine. Ally Dawson just kissed me. At first, I didn't react, but after 5 seconds, I gained control over both me and her and picked her up just to immediately slam her against the wall, making a loud thud everyone obviously heard.

"Do you know what you do to me Ally Dawson? You drive me fucking insane. It hurts looking at you everyday without getting to touch you... feeling your insides... giving you pleasure... Making you scream my name so the world can know you're mine." I said the last part and bit down on her collarbone,causing a moan to escape her mouth. I looked into her deep brown eyes and saw a wave of lust in them.

"Austin? Are you in there man?"

Trent said through the door.

"I'm busy, go away."

"It's really important man. Please."

I ignored him at first but then Ally started pulling away.

"We can't. Not while he's still there."

I sighed and put her down. The door swung open and there, stood Trent.

"What the hell was so important that you couldn't wait?" I hissed.

"We need more beer. The girl that works at the corner store has a huge crush on you so see what you can do. Alright?" Before I could answer, he walked back to his crowd.

"What a dickhead."

I snapped my head around to see Ally still standing behind me. I thought she'd left a while ago.

"What are you doing?"

"Oh yeah, I wanna come with you." she said, snatching my keys out of my back pocket and walking with a sway in her hips.

The car ride was silent.

"Look Ally, I'm sor-"

"I know." I looked at her, but her head was still strait forward.

"What?" I asked, sincerely shocked.

"I said I know... About the bet you made with Dez. I know. I know everything. For real this time."

Well shit. I was hopping that's not what she meant. But here we were. And she knew. For real this time.


	5. She Knows? Shit

**A/N: OKAY, OKAY.. I know. I'm REALLY late with my update. I'm so sorry guys, I've been drowning in work for the past few months. It's not much, but I hope you guys can find it in your hearts to forgive me. You have no idea how bad I feel about it. Anyway, I'm sure you guys just want to skip to the chapter details so... Here it is... xD**

* * *

**Chapter 5:**

**Austin's POV**

"Look, Ally, I'm sor-"

"I know."

I looked at her, but her head was still strait forward.

"What?" asked.

"I said I know... About the bet you made with Dez. I know. I know everything. For real this time."

I should have known she was going to find out soon. I'm such an idiot.

"... What is it exactly that you know?"

_That was a stupid question. _

She scoffed and said, "Does it really matter? I know you and Dez made a bet that I would give you my virginity. I know that you didn't say no. And I know that you're no different from the rest of the dickheads in this world! Wanna know something else I know?"

She yelled.

"Well.. From what I just heard, no. I don't wanna know the rest."

"Too fucking bad. I could give two shits about what you don't want right now. So you're gonna SHUT THE FUCK UP AND LISTEN. GOT IT?!"

Oh shit.

"Yeah. Pretty much." I said in a small voice.

"I'm not even a virgin first of all."

Huh? When did this happen?! I'm going to KILL Dallas!

"Second , I'm worth much more than just a $100. Not that you'll ever know."

"Please don't be mad at me. I tried to back out, but I couldn't."

"WHY?"

I thought about the video Dez had, of me admitting my love for Ally.

"I can't tell you." I said, looking down.

"... Okay." She said calmly.

"Okay? So you're not mad at me anymore?"

"... Nope. Not at all."

We sat in silence for a while, until, Ally finally opened the door.

"Hey, where are you going?" I asked grabbing her arm.

"I don't hang with people who place bets on me for money. You never even said sorry!" Ally said, yanking her arm back from my grasp.

"But Alls, wa-" SLAM!

She slammed the door and walked down the sidewalk until I couldn't see her anymore.

I didn't have to be gifted to know, she wasn't coming back.

**Ally's POV**

I've been avoiding Austin ever since Cassia's party last week.

"Ally, you can't just stare in space all day. It's been nearly 2 weeks now. Go talk to Austin."

Trish said from behind me.

"God Trish! How did you even know I was at the food court?" I asked, my eyes wide in shock.

"Well, I checked Sonic Boom and your house, so when you weren't there, I came here."

She said, shrugging her shoulders.

"What if I wasn't here?"

"Then I would run to the moon. Let's face it, you don't go that many places."

At first, I as going to protest against her comment, but fact of the matter is, she's right. I replied with a, "True." instead.

"And I know, it's killing me not talking to him like this." I admitted.

"Then why won't you talk to him?!" Trish exclaimed, grabbing a chair from another table and sitting down.

"I got out of his car and walked home, after I went off on him. You don't just go up to someone after that without it being awkward."

"Which is why I can be there when you guys are working it out. Just invite him over for you dad's birthday party next month."

She said, starring frantically around.

"Why do you keep looking around like that?" I asked, starting to look around too.

"I'm supposed to be at work right now, if my boss catches me off the clock, she'll-"

Trish stopped short and mouthed the words, "uh-oh", as a short and angry woman stomped towards our table.

"TRISH, YOU ARE NOT ON BREAK!"

The lady screamed, dragging Trish along with her.

Maybe I should consider Trish's idea. That's if, her new boss doesn't kill her before my dad's birthday. There's a 60% chance.

I got up and walked to Sonic Boom. If I knew Austin as well as I thought I did, he'd be there. Not only for the Instruments, but just to have a chance to see me.

While walking, my head was down, so I didn't see when I bumped into someone.

"Oh I'm sorry, I'll buy you a new phone." He said. I was lost in his deep, green eyes, so I didn't notice my phone on the ground with the screen completely broken.

"M-my phone... You made me break my phone..!" I exclaimed.

"How about I take you to dinner until my debt is paid?" He joked.

"No, it's fine. I'll just get my friend to buy me another one. He's nearly rich. But thank you … umm.. what's you name?" I asked.

"Elliot."

"Cool, I'm Ally. If you give me your number, I'll get back to you about that date." I said smiling and totally aware that Austin was right behind us.

After Elliot wrote his number on my arm, I smiled and walked over to Austin.

"Who the hell was that?" He asked.

"No one you need to worry about." I snapped.

"I don't think he's a good guy."

"Yeah. Cause I really needed to hear that from you. Thanks but uh, stay out of my business?"

I said sarcastically.

"Okay."

"I only came here to ask if you wanna come to my dad's birthday party."

"Sorry, I have a hot date that night. Can I bring her too?"

He was already dating?! Bullshit! … Wait, why do I care..?

"Sure, I'm bringing someone too."

I said casually, with a flip of my hair.

"Oh."

"Yeah. Oh."

I shot back, before stopping myself.


End file.
